Behind the Mask
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Michael and Raphael weren't always as heartless as they seem. When Sam and Dean unwillingly get sent back in time they end up in Ancient Egypt. While there they meet two little boys, two familiar little boys. They're Nephilim and not just any Nephilim. The only question is though, if they are here now...Where are they in the future? There's an entire other story they don't know.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of shouts filled the air.

Clanging of rock.

Cracking of whips.

The moans of slaves alike.

Guards stood posted at every corner, every walkway, striking whips at those who slowed their work. Children cried and adults wailed.

They had meant to go back a few years, but ever since he had gotten his grace reinstated Castiel had been way out of wack. Things that had once come as somewhat easy for him now held the undertone of difficulty. Instead of sending them back a few years as requested, they were sent back a few hundred (it was their best guess). They had quickly traded in their future attire for the clothing worn in the time as they hoped to not draw too much attention to them.

But as it turned out, they had chosen the wrong man to pilfer from.

"Get up! Faster!"

The scream of a little kid caught his attention and Dean halted in swinging his pick to look over.

A boy no older then eight was laying on the ground, his ankle at an odd angle as he stared up with wide eyes at the approaching guard swinging his whip around threateningly. He screamed and cried as he tried to climb to his feet only to roll his injured ankle and fall over. The Guard snarled in Egyptian, raising his hand with the instrument as he made ready to strike the child. The boy cowered in on himself, trying to curl up into a ball that was almost impossibly small, waiting for the sting of the whip against his child sized back.

Dean threw his pick down much to his brothers dismay and ran at full speeds to the boys aid. He was not about to see a child get beat half to death because he was injured from working in conditions he should have never been working in. He shoved the Guard away as hard as he could, catching the attention of at least a dozen more. The boy noticed the lack of pain as he looked up shyly to see what was happening.

"He's hurt! He can't help it!"

The stunned Guard quickly recovered, spitting down at his feet and raising his whip high as he spit out Egyptian words that Dean did not understand. All he knew was that he had to protect the kid as best as he could from being punished for something he had no say in. That's why as the whip came crashing down on him he dove over top of the kid.

Even with the biting pain striking across his back.

He wasn't sure when darkness had over come him, but was much aware when he woke up next. It was dark outside, the air cool now that it was not being boiled by the sun. There was a soft flickering of fire as his eyes adjusted and he was being warmed by a crackling camp fire. Dean wasn't sure where he was or how he had gotten there; the last thing he remembered was jumping on top of a kid and a whip cracking across his back.

A hand on his shoulder startled him.

Sam's concerned face came into view as he turned his head, trying to wait out the spots that danced in his vision as he moved too fast too soon.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded stiffly.

"Course he is fine, I helped him."

There was a small voice from his left turning his head to look he spotted the boy he had saved and next to him sat a dark toned little boy with shoulder length curly hair. He wore similar ratty clothing, the pants similar to that of Aladdin's from that one Disney movie (he had tried to give Sam the best childhood he could-Disney had indeed happened for him-) a gold manacle around his small bicep glittered in the faint fire light. A belt of different fabrics wrapped tightly around his skinny waist. Curly hair pulled back by a length of fabric.

"Who are you?"

"Isa...Who're you?"

"Names Dean, and this is my brother Sam."

The other boy looked at him closely, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Dean watched him carefully but continued talking to Isa.

"What do you mean you helped me?"

"I healed you."

Sam nodded his head quickly, "Its true, and he didn't just use herbs or anything, his hands, he healed you like Cas has healed you."

That was interesting indeed. He looked briefly at his brother holding a silent conversation with their gazes before turning back too face their new friends.

"Where are your...Parents? Do they know you're here?"

The two boys exchanged looks silently and quickly. The dark toned boy, Isa, nodded his head as his friend shook his. It seemed the former won this battle.

"Mama is dead."

"And your Father?"

The boy scooted closer, the fire softly illuminating scars on his small back.

"My papa...I don't know where papa is...I really want him though!"

"Me too!"

The dark haired pale looking boy looked awfully familiar to him but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He nodded his thanks to the two for helping him and watched as they moved to try and get some sleep for themselves. Knowing that the Guards would be there early to wake them only to get them back to work faster. Neither him nor Sam had caught the others name, but Isa seemed to trust him and if he trusted him then they really had no other choice.

Besides Sam would not allow him to kick two kids out to the cold street.

Speaking of Sam, "Have you had any luck?"

The younger Winchester shrugged, "I don't know. I've tried praying to him but I don't know if he is hearing me."

Dean nodded, feeling fuzzy again and the spots in his vision became more pronounced. All they could do was hope for the best and see what happened in the morning.

With one final look at Isa and the other, Sam allowed himself to curl up next to his brother.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A large strong built man walked up behind the lithe one placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Brother how are you?"

"They sold him! They sold him!"

The elder looked down from the clouds they stood on, peering down at the horrid sight below them. Their Fathers people, and there was nothing they could do.

"Sold who Brother?"

"My child, they sold my child! I should have never allowed him to stay with those two, I knew it was a mistake and yet I allowed it to be so!"

He was angry, winds changing direction and speed with accordance with his anger. His brother allowed it as it was concerning his child; he had every right.

"And they have attempted to beat yours."

"They _what_!"

* * *

When they woke up next it was still dark out. Wind was blowing coldly but the fire was still blazing warmly.

Isa had been sleeping gently against a rock when warm hands had grabbed him gently under the arms and lifted him into the air. He startled awake and wailed in fear only to be shushed gently. He struggled but was no match for his captor as he was pulled closer until he was flush against someones warm strong chest as a hand cradled to back of his head tenderly.

"Shhhh little one ssshhhhh."

He calmed at the voice, recognizing it for who it belonged to and almost instantly his eyes filled with tears.

"Papa?"

Fingers ran down his back and then up through his hair.

"It's me little one, sshhh you're alright."

Sam kicked his brother awake at the new intruder, his eyes bulging from his head as he witnessed the unfolding events before him.

"Ninja tur-I mean-Raphael?"

He was ignored as the dark toned Archangel cradled the boy in his arms, rocking him back and forth softly smiling as his eyes began to slide shut once more. The other let out a sound of happy surprise and shot up from the floor. His arm was bleeding from where the whip had gotten a hit in but he paid the sting no mind as he latched onto the bottom of his uncles robes. Raphael smiled down at the small boy, adjusting his hold on Isa to lay a hand splayed out over his head.

"Are you alright little nephew?"

He shook his head with a whine and held up his bleeding arm, "It hurts uncle!"

Raphael's eyebrows furrowed in concern as he knelt down slightly, holding onto the little one clutching at him tightly, and reaching for the bleeding arm with a surprisingly gentle hand.

"What happened little one? Your father will not be pleased."

"What will I not be pleased about?"

Another Angel appeared from out of nowhere, eight white wings folded up behind his back as he looked over at his brother curiously. Raphael made a noise in the back of his throat as he turned the child's arm towards him. Something caught the others eye and he frowned as he came closer to get a better look. The boy sniffled softly and reached his arms up to be picked up.

The angel smiled at him, more then happy to oblige as he scooped the child up and settled him into his arms. Rocking him gently like one does a babe and murmuring down at him as he reached over again to examine his arm.

"Who dared strike my son!"

Now Dean knew why the kid was so familiar! He had a striking resemblance for the archangel he had met that once. He had a scary similarity to Michael.

"Abba he saved me! They were going to beat me but he jumped in before they could!"

The large man nodded as he did his best to get the arm in a better position to examine it closer. He hushed him softly as he twisted the appendage around to get a better look. Humming under his breath as he brushed a finger over the large wound. The boy let out a whine as he tried to pull his arm away at the painful sensation.

"Raphael, there is no infection?"

"No Michael."

Michael nodded pulling the boy into his arms his embrace his warmth. Holding him close to calm his whimpers of pain once more. Rocking him to and fro again as he slowly calmed down. He pulled the red cape hanging from his shoulder and wrapped the boy within it sitting by the flickering fire as he pulled the child into his lap.

"Have you healed the man?"

Raphael shook his head again but his focus was directed on his own bundle. Isa was playing with the golden clasps on his left shoulder as he pulled the boy closer lifting his shirt in the back to see to his back. The small child whined at the cool sensation and squirmed in protest.

Smiling the Archangel readjusted him in his hold keeping him balanced on one arm as he leaned over to look to the man who had supposedly saved his dear nephew. But the boy in his arm did not like having to share his attention now that he had it and began to move about.

"Isa I am trying to aid the man whom saved your cousin will you please sit still."

Still the boy squirmed in annoyance until the Archangel had to stop in his efforts to look at his child.

"Child if you do not do as told I will be forced to put you down until I am finished with the man."

Isa looked angered at the idea and something flashed within his eyes as he kicked out and tumbled from his father's arm. After everything he had gone through he finally had his father back at his side and now the man was taking him away again. It was not fair. He was his father not the mans. Grunting at the impact of the short fall he crawled away to sit beside his uncle and cousin by the warm fire.

Raphael watched him go with furrowed brows.

"I must apologize for my most disrespectful son. I have been trying to teach him to mind his manners and the ways to live his life honorably but he is young yet."

He looked across at the hunter.

"You took a punishment meant to be given to my brothers son, our thanks is of plenty and we are in your debt for such an action."

Michael made a small noise of agreement from his spot. Raphael continued on as if he had not been interrupted.

"Please allow me to help you in thanks for helping my kin."

The Archangel did not wait for him to respond as he reached out with a hand to press to his temple. He felt warm like his body was being rolled up in a toasty blanket and he was laying out next to a blazing fireplace. Dean had never felt this sort of thing from an angel's grace before not that the angels he had ever met had actually tried to be so kind.

In fact, he had met Raphael before and this was nothing like it was then.

He seemed to actually enjoy helping people.

He loved freely if it was any indication by the way he kept looking over his shoulders at his child pouting next to his brother by the fire.

He was different.

"It will take a few moments to set in but you will be fully healed once morning comes."

Placing a warm hand on the side of his face the Archangel caressed his cheek softly before smiling and standing back. Dean watched in shocked silence next to his own brother as the Archangel turned back around moving to gather his child up. Isa made a noise of disturbance as he was lifted from the floor and placed into his fathers lap.

Michael had lulled the child in his own embrace back to sleep and smiled over at his brother as he whispered back and forth with his own child. Isa grumbled something and then giggled before burying himself into his fathers embrace.

Sam leaned closer to Dean, "Are these the same Michael and Raphael we've met?"

"I think..I...I don't know...Do you think that maybe since we are in the past that these are their past selves?"

Sam shrugged at his brothers question watching them interact with the two boys. Isa was leaning into his fathers shoulder as the Archangel whispered stories above his head painting scenes before him in the flames with waves and twitches of his hand and fingers.

"It could be..I mean...They seem to actually genuinely care and to top it off _Raphael_ healed you and said they were in our debt and _Michael_ agreed with him! I don't think that they would have said those type of things had they known who we were."

Dean nodded, "Honestly I think they would have been more inclined to kill us rather then help us."

"But what I don't get is that they seem to be completely devoted to those boys I mean just look at them. So where are they now? Wouldn't they still be at their side in the future?"

That was the million dollar question.

He had never thought that those two could be parent material and yet here he was.

But this new development also brought about more questions.

There was no kids in their future not that they had seen and as they sat their witnessing the two before them it was clearly not because they had fallen out of adoration for them.

Sam took a deep breath as if recalling something in the large brain of his and Dean turned to look over at him questioningly.

"Dean...They're Nephilim..."

He shrugged and shook his head not having a clue as to what his brother was talking about.

"Dean all the Nephilim were killed...Destroyed...On God's order."

They both looked back over at the happy Archangels and their small children.

Maybe that explained everything.

* * *

 **I don't know...This ending really makes me tear up!**

 **No fear though! I have a few more fics in the making involving the Archangels and their kids! Much more happier then this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The much awaited second chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The time loop that the Winchester brothers had been stuck in broke the next day. The last thing they had seen was Isa hugging his father farewell before he disappeared much like Michael had moments previous.

It snapped and all of a sudden they were both waking up on motel beds with Castiel standing between them in the midway between the beds.

Dean sat up rubbing at his head feeling as if he had been drowned and then saved from near certain death. His mind was flying every which way as he remembered past Raphael's words hearing them echo in his ear every time silence fell over them. It was in that moment that he remembered his adventure and he lifted his shirt up to look at his chest in excited worry.

There was absolutely nothing.

He was completely healed just like the Archangel had said.

Sam looked over at his older brother for a moment as if looking to examine his chest for himself.

"What happened? Are you okay? Where did you go?"

Dean looked over at his brother and the two hunters seemingly had a conversation between their locked gazes that the Angel was not privy to despite his best efforts. Out of the blue the elder hunter turned towards their angel friend and locked gazes with him.

"Cas what do you know of the name 'Isa'?"

They had expected many reactions but never the one that they received. Castiel stood up straighter squaring his shoulders as his eyes widened. He looked almost defensive about something and that caught them off guard.

"Where did you hear that name!"

"Answer the question Cas."

The Angel and the Hunter stared each other down for a long time after that. Neither wanted to look away first and admittedly Sam was betting on the Angel to win this one. But as odds were not even he could stand up to the might that was Dean Winchester.

He sighed deeply and looked down.

"Isa...He was a Prince..."

"What was he really? To you?"

"He was a nephew as humans call them, the child of my elder brother. Raphael, The Archangel, fathered him with a mortal women eons ago. Many say that before The War Raphael had been The Heart. He was The Healer and the most gentlest of Angels. When Isa's existence was discovered many believed that his child was the reason for his compassion."

Castiel rubbed a hand down his face. He took a seat on the edge of the bed to continue his tale.

"Isa was the life of The Healer. He came whenever the boy called for him, every time. Him and his cousin Ausa were the strongest Nephilim in existence. They were the only ones to be born to an Archangel."

"Raphael had two?"

"No Dean you misunderstand. Ausa is not Raphael's son he is Michael's."

The other boy was named Ausa then.

"What happened to them?"

Castiel looked at Sam sadly. His heart looking like it was breaking into a trillion pieces at the very moment and the hunter was sure he was going to regret asking.

"The Archangels cherished the two of them. All Four. They were the most prized possession they had for Michael and Raphael. But when God found out what had happened between His most favorite Creations and His Angels he ordered The Flood. It was the destruction of all the Nephilim. Sodom and Gomorrah was for the few who escaped the first massacre."

He looked almost ashamed for a moment.

"He knew of course of the children sired by Michael and Raphael and ordered for the two Archangels to be contained. It took the might of seventeen Garrisons to hold them steadily as the others went to do the Work of God. I was one of the few..."

The Angel drifted off as if reliving the day in that moment.

"There was so much blood. So many children crying and Mothers screaming. Babes and adults alike laid to waste at the order of God. I was one of the few who found the son of the Archangel Michael. He had looked at us with his father's eyes. Full of tears and crying out for his father to come help him. He fell to his knees and begged us to let him go. Azazel had always been a strong warrior as he had trained directly under Michael and I had never seen him shed tears until that day. He was the one to deliver the blow striking his Mentor's son dead."

He shook his head slightly and Dean could swear he saw tears glistening in his eyes for a moment.

"Ausa fell to the floor stiffly and in Heaven Michael's cries of rage and agony rang for all fo us to hear. It's rumored that even God had to look up at the sounds coming from the Archangel. Many think that the day he cast Lucifer out was the day he turned cold but it was in fact the day his son was struck down for simply being."

"What about Isa?"

Castiel shook his head sadly, "I was not present for that one. While Michael is brute force he openly expresses himself; Raphael is the other way around. He hid his emotions and feelings. I was one of the ones who held him contained as they went to drown his son."

He looked away.

"He begged to let him go. To save his child. His Life. His Heart. But we held fast and watched at his side as Isa was swept away in the waves brought by the Great Flood. We heard his screams and cries as he choked on the waters. We watched as the currants took him under and he never resurfaced. And then we watched as his father simply fell to his knees in defeat as the death of his son was final. That was the day that The Healer stopped Healing."

There was a long pause of silence after he finished his story. Sam was being crushed by the feeling of absolute defeat as the mental images of Michael and Raphael weaping for their children haunted his mind.

Dean wasn't one for kids and he hated those two dicks with wings with a passion but he'd also seen them be the softest most gentlest creatures in the world when it came to those two aforementioned kids. He's seen them both try and kill all three of them on multiple occasions but he's also seen them fret over a human simply because they had helped their children.

Heck he'd been healed by the bastard who had threatened to make the cancer seem like a cake walk.

It was a slim chance but when Dean Winchester set his mind to something it was damned near getting done.

"Can you take us back?"

Castiel looked up at him.

"What?"

"Take us back. Save them. Cas it was obviously a mistake to take the kids from them so why not save them. God's out of the picture and something tells me he ain't comin' back anytime soon so why not get them back?"

"Dean that wo-"

"He has a point Cas. I mean we can't stop this thing from carrying out but maybe they can."

He looked between both of his charges.

"You want to go back into the past and save two Nephilim from extermination to stop the Apocalypse."

"Now your catching on!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Three weeks or so of intense planning and strategizing)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isa had been elected as being the one who they would get first. Seeing as he drowned instead of being killed by an actual angel it would make it much more easier than having to try and stop another angel while trying to help the kid they had come for.

Dean had been volunteered to go for the boy seeing as Castiel wasn't strong enough to send them both back and out of the two of them he would be most likely to remember the elder instead of the younger.

He was given a rope and a flask of a mysterious liquid that Castiel had pulled from somewhere within his trench coat.

"Remember Dean that before you call for return the boy must drink the entire flask."

He didn't bother to question it as they had more at stake here then not and so his simply nodded once stiffly.

Castiel cut his palm slightly dripping blood into the bowl of other unmentionable ingredients and angel feathers. He uttered in Enochian as the blood caught fire turning an emerald green color by the burning flames.

Dean felt light headed for a moment and like he was going to barf up his entire insides when it suddenly passed. Sam's face was taken from his view and he was dropped feet first into high rising water. People were running and screaming paying no mind to the man who had just dropped from the air as if by some sort of magic ('or angel mojo' he thought bemusedly).

It was time to run head first into his next problem and he was going to do it as he did every other adventure.

With sheer dumb luck and sly wit.

He liked to tell himself anyway.

Mass panic was an apt description to the scene around him. A huge wave was headed straight for them and he quickly tried to remember at what point Cas said that the kid would come this way.

Almost as if he had known he was being thought about a head of unruly dark curls bobbed into view in the midst of the crowd running his way unknowing their fate. He braced himself for impact as the kid wasn't watching where he was going and was mere feet from running into him with his attention on his looming death came ever closer.

As he got closer to Dean the hunter could hear the cracks in his voice as he prayed out and screamed for his dad, for Raphael to come save him.

He was scared.

What was happening.

There was a wall of water Papa.

Papa!

Lightning crashed above his head only adding to the hysteria and the hunter had no doubts as to who it was causing it.

"Kid!"

They impacted each other at the right time, just as the wave opened and crashed on their heads. Isa screamed in terror as his small hands clasped onto the front of the Winchester's shirt tightly. Dean wrapped him in his arms as tightly as he could as he curled around the smaller figure as if to add some sort of protection for him. They both took long breaths and closed their eyes tight as the raging water swept them from their feet.

It was like being pulled in so many directions all at once and then dropped head over heels.

The worst roller coaster in his entire life on the maximum level.

Isa screamed in terror choking on the water as it filled his mouth in his panic'd reaction. Dean wrapped the rope around the both of them as tight and as best as he could without letting him go in the slightest.

There was a break in the rushing water as they bobbed on the top Isa sputtering out water and coughing up a lung.

He pulled the flask from his pocket in the largest struggle in his life and held it to the kids mouth.

Isa stared at him in terror.

"Drink! DRINK!"

Though he could not breath the boy gulped it down as fast as he could not willing to ignore instruction from the one saving his life at the moment. Dean eyeballed the rising wave as it prepared for another attack in mild horror.

He tilted the flask over and the boy choked but he hoped it was enough either way cause they weren't going to survive this one this time.

"Cas! CAS! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Just as the wave broke over top of them they were pulled from the realm of existence. The two of them fell in a heap on the floor coughing up water and spitting up the contents of their stomachs. Isa sucked in breath after breath as he collapsed on the floor sobbing in between his hacks.

Dean rolled over onto his back as his angel friend made his way to his side frantically. Sam was headed for the kid with a towel in hand.

"Dean! Are you alright! You were gone for nearly eight hours!"

"What?"

It had felt like minutes really, not that long at all, let alone 8 FREAKING HOURS! Sam was trying to comfort the small child but he was too distraught and rightly so sobbing out for his father despite everything.

Castiel cast his eyes away from the child in guilt.

"Its been eight hours Dean, time runs different in the type of loop you put yourself in, minutes are hours; hours are days; days are weeks; weeks ar-"

"I get...*hack*...It Cas!"

The angel nodded at him. Dean could hardly believe that only a few moments ago the sun had been shining in their room brightly and now it was twilight outside. The lack of comment from the angel at his side drew his attention back. He elbowed the angel in the ribs and shook his head.

"Cas you saved him."

"No Dean, yo-"

"Cas I couldn't have done it without you. You saved him. You saved Isa Cas. Raphael should owe you one. He should owe you a thousand times over for saving his kid. Cas you saved him!"

He knew that the angel was feeling guilty as the kids sobs gave way to exhaustion after such an ordeal especially with knowing what happened the first time around and the outcome. Sam moved the kid from the floor to the bed in a moment. His bright green eyes were fluttering but he was able to hold himself alert.

Sam spared them a look.

"Guys he's shaking. Personally I don't want to deal with a kid who is as terrified as he is with the battery of an Archangel running through him. I think we should just kill that part of the plan and just call 'em"

They two looked back at the kid in concern as he uttered under his breath in ancient Egyptian. There was a shared nod and the two were up from the floor in the next moment. Dean insisted he was fine every time that Castiel asked.

Moving to the other room and leaving Sam with the kid (not by choice) Castiel walked ahead to the sigil already marked up courtesy of Sam while Dean was gone.

Four corners marked out drawn into a circle of paint on the table provided by the motel service with candles flickering softly in every corner. Enochian sigils dressed the inside and outside, what it was Dean wasn't fluent enough to tell you yet.

A plastic toy fishing rod with a fish hooked at the end was sitting next to the bowl of various ingredients.

Dean could make out a few; Lemon shavings, Hazelnuts, Almonds, Juniper, Lavender, Dill, Fennel.

He raised an eyebrow as Castiel tossed a lit match into the bowl.

Flames lit up the mixed herbs and such.

Castiel slowly closed his eyes to concentrate.

"Raa Gah Io Es Vin Nonca Aspt Poamal De."

There was a flash of electricity that bounced from the edges of the bowl around the circumference before igniting with the flames.

In the next moment the rooms occupancy went up by one more.

"I'll give it to you Castiel. You have some nerve to call me here."

Dean held up a hand as the Archangel made to step forward threateningly. It drew the attention to him like he intended it to and the Archangel laughed darkly at him not seemingly remembering that he had once told him that he owed him a favor.

"Dean Winchester. It will be my pleasure to finally be the end of your story."

He nodded knowing it was most likely true and he couldn't really blame him either.

"Yeah well I'm a lot harder to kill then they give me credit for. But that's not why your here douche bag."

"No?"

"Nope. You're here because we have something that might interest you."

Raphael crossed his arms and grinned like a shark.

"And what might you have that would be of any interest to me?"

He grinned just because he simply could not help himself.

"I don't know! HEY SAMMY! COME ON IN HERE!"

Eyes turned at the conjoined rooms door opened and the larger hunter came walking in. Raphael was cut off mid-retort when he walked in after him.

The small boy so achingly familiar. Those bright green eyes that matched his own. Tiny little hands that somehow folded perfectly within his. The small feet that kicked against his chest when carried a top his shoulders. The chubby belly that any child his age had that he simply loved to play with. The unruly hair that he had gotten from his mother and the little button nose that brushed just right against his.

His entire world came to a sudden halt and crashed down around him in one single moment.

Raphael breathed out the name on his lips, the name that haunted his mind for as long as he could remember.

"…..Isa..."

Sam stepped back into the door way as the Archangel and his child stared at each other for a long time. Isa clutched at the blanket around his slim shoulders tightly. Not making a sound in the slightest.

Raphael fell to his knees.

"Isa?"

The boy simply stared at him.

"Papa?"

It was as if the entire rooms focus shifted to the two of them. Raphael lifted his arms slowly silently begging the boy to fill them.

But he didn't move a muscle.

"You didn't come."

Even though the flood had happened all those years ago the devastating look that crossed the Archangel's face took its hold just the same as it once had.

"I tried Isa! I tried! Please! I tried so hard! I fought and fought but it was not enough! Isa I have lived for you with every breath! My Monkey! My Heart!"

Isa's eyes teared up again and he rushed forward. Raphael broke character and choked on a sob as the small body rammed into him. Folding into his being perfectly like he always had. He held the back of the boys head tightly pushing it into his chest as he bent over the boy sobbing into his unruly hair. Sitting back on his haunches he pulled him away for a moment and smiled. Holding the side of his head carefully Raphael pressed their foreheads together.

"I have missed you every minute of every day."

He laughed wetly.

"Look at you! Your soaked!"

This was the Archangel they remembered seeing in the cave back the first time they time traveled in this whole ordeal.

Soft and compassionate.

"You must be so cold!"

He wrapped the boy in another hug. It was heart breaking and heart warming at the same time. Isa finally broke down and sobbed into his fathers chest grasping tightly at the collar of his jacket. Raphael wrapped his arms under the boys bottom and stood back up.

"Ssshhh don't cry now. There's no need for tears."

It was funny because as he said it tears fell from his own eyes.

"Hush hush now. Papa's here. Papa's got you."

He swayed back and forth rocking his arms gently relishing in the fact that he got to hold his son (HIS SON!) back in his arms. Isa hiccuped as his sobs began to die down and Raphael caressed the boys head again pressing him into his chest once more.

"It's okay my son. My little boy. My beloved baby boy."

He pressed his lips to the child's temple.

"My Heart."

Isa coughed slightly tiredly against his shoulder and the others found it amusing when he became frantic over it. Pressing his hand to the child's forehead and patting his back softly.

Dean coughed.

"Look, you owe us."

He hated to interrupt the sweet moment but someone needed to. They still had a job to do after all. Raphael didn't spare him a look from where he stood, cradling the boy in his arms, smiling softly down at him as green eyes that matched his own slowly slid shut.

"Hmm?"

"You owe us a favor and we're cashing in."

His boy. His sweet sweet beloved boy. He was alive. They had saved him. His sweet sweet boy. He was holding him. His little boy-That circled his head the entire time.

Dean licked his lips and continued on after an encouraging nod from Sam and Castiel still hovering over his shoulder watching his brother and nephew in a state of silent rejoice.

"Of course...Name it and it is done...You saved my precious child I will do anything you ask."

This was how the Raphael in their unwilling past adventure sounded.

"Cas needs a boost over here and we can use all the allies we can get."

"Hmm? Of course. Yes. Castiel take my hand."

He reached a hand out to the Seraph and Castiel eyed it wearily as he reached out for it cautiously. But the Archangel paid him no mind as his focus was solely on the child sleeping against his chest. They locked hands and a faint glow eliminated from the connection.

Castiel gasped.

Raphael uttered softly in Enochian they had never heard before.

And all of a sudden they had an Archangel in their back pockets.

The Healer's Heart returned to him at long last.

His personal choirs in Heaven, much to everyone else's confusion, sang with the utmost joy.

Raphael tenderly wiped some curls from the boys face smiling at the way his little nose scrunched up when he did as if disturbed before settling down once again as he brushed his thumb over his cheek slightly.

"Let us go home little one."

Isa nodded sleepily against him only making the Archangel smile again. They were gone in a near silent flap of wings that the hunters could not see but when they turned and saw Cas smiling they knew that they had done something right for once.

One kid down and one to go.

* * *

Dean took a bite from his burger and turned to look at his angel friend who was sitting at his side.

"So? Are you okay Cas? He do the job right?"

Castiel nodded taking a moment to look over his arms and torso. He felt fine. Better than fine even. Raphael had really done a number on him and in the best way possible.

"Yes. He is the Healer. Although there is something different."

"Different how?"

Again he looked himself over.

"I am...Stronger. He has enhanced my grace."

Dean sat back in his chair ignoring his food in the favor of giving his friend his undivided attention.

"Enhanced how? Like angelic enhanced?"

The Angel nodded, "Yes. My grace feels...stronger. Raphael not only healed me but he made me...Stronger."

"Stronger how? Are you an...Archangel now?"

Castiel shook his head looking up to meet Dean's gaze.

"It is not so simple Dean. An Archangel is not simply made. They are trained to be who they are. I feel as if I have the power, yes, but until I gain the same training I will have to maintain the position I hold now."

* * *

Sam looked up from the things that had been gathered on the table to get them back to the day they needed this time around. Castiel was putting them in a specific order on the table and pulling things out of his jacket pockets that neither Winchester had ever seen before.

Dean was watching their friend again despite trying to appear busy.

"So you had mentioned Azazel. Is that the same guy we know? Yellow-Eyes?"

Castiel did not look up from where he was assorting little knick-knacks he must have taken from Heaven when no one was looking. But he did pause in his movements for a brief moment as if thinking his answer over carefully.

"Yes. He was once an angel. Trained directly under Michael."

"What happened to him them? How'd he become to dick-bag he is now?"

Finally he looked up. His eyes were glistened as if he was somewhere else other than in the room with them. The way his face seemingly changed in expression as if he was re-watching the entire events unfolding before his eyes.

"Dean you have to understand, Michael was the strongest of us, barely ever showed weakness of any kind. His child was his weakness and he was a weakness that God would not tolerate so he sent Azazel and I to be rid of it..."

 _The scent of fresh spilled blood filled the humid air around them. Despite being an angel it had even made him sick to his stomach._

 _Screams surrounded him as the massacre took over the once peaceful community._

 _Mothers were running for their children. Adults and children alike were running for their lives against an enemy who lived for battle. Who trained ruthlessly to be perfect warriors._

 _They never stood a chance_.

 _It had not taken them long to find the trail of the child they specifically had been sent to destroy. Being the offspring of an Archangel gave him a stronger 'beacon' then a normal Nephilim did. Azazel was onto the scent a moment after and the chase was on. He'd followed after only a moment later dashing around bodies and sobbing mothers and broken belongings scattered across the blood drown sand._

 _The trail lead them to a small almost unnoticeable stone hut._

 _Small eyes peeked out from under the cloth curtain hanging in the doorway. Azazel kept going but he froze in his steps falling behind the other angel. There was a scream as the curtain was torn away and he ran to catch up. Azazel was frozen in the doorway staring ahead at the boy cowering on the floor._

 _He froze next to his brother at the sight awaiting them._

 _Their elder brothers eyes stared up at them in horror._

 _Azazel made a noise in the back of his throat when the boy begged to be left alone and he turned to look over at his fellow angel making a hand motion at the child before them. He nodded at his brother but made no move to act on their order. Taking a deep breath Azazel gripped the hilt of his sword and slowly unsheathed it with a small shting like noise._

 _The boy screamed in fear calling out for Michael for help. But no one came for him and Azazel lifted his sword up above his head._

 _He looked away as his brother delivered the blow._

 _Reporting in had lead them only to see Michael break down like the little fledgling he had not been for quite some time. He'd wept and raged and destroyed. Gabriel had ushered them from their Garden when Michael had all but collapsed on himself in grief._

 _It hadn't been until much later that Uriel had come to him exclaiming about spotting Azazel in the garden with Michael that he had been trying to force Michael's hand in enacting his revenge for his killing of his son, trying to get him to take his life for the life he had stolen. How Michael had refused with the statement that he had only been following orders and how there had been fear that Azazel was going to do something crazy._

 _Uriel had begged him to find Azazel before he actually did do anything crazy._

 _He'd gone off immediately and had indeed found his brother just as he tore enough of his grace out to cast himself down._

Castiel looked up to meet Dean's eyes clearly.

"He fell."

That weighed on the two humans heavily. The way he said it clearly gave way that there was more to be said about it but it would not be told by the Angel before them. It actually weighed heavily in the air more so then they thought it would.

Castiel looked back down to finish up what it was he had been doing before stopping and the room fell into silence.

Deafening silence.

After a while though the angel pulled away. Sam looked up at the glint of silver that crossed his line of sight and looked down at the sword being held out to him along with the look of 'just in case'. Castiel urged him to take it and when he did pulled one for himself out of the inside of his coat.

"You will have to come with me Sam. Ausa spent more time with you when you traveled back so he would be more likely to recognize your presence then Dean's."

It was obvious why Castiel was going back with him. Unlike when Dean had went for Isa, this time it was not of 'natural' origins it was an attack personally made by the angels. The threat was more than it had been for Dean. Sam was trained enough though and their target was only for retrieval.

Avoiding fighting at all costs.

Castiel held tucked the sword he carried away for the moment as he turned his gaze to the hunter returning with him. Sam met his line of sight and nodded at the silent question on if he was ready to go. Nodding in return Castiel reached for the same knife he'd used the first time.

He cut his palm down the center dripping blood into the basin of collected ingredients and a collection of small shell type things. Uttering in Enochian they all watched as it went up in flames. Large licking flames shot into the open air around the basin and burned brightly for a mere moment before fading out into a smooth purple.

Sam felt a strange pull from deep within his gut, Castiel's hand closed around his wrist as they were torn from this place in time and taken to another. The last thing the younger Winchester saw was his brother watching him go. Dean had not been happy with the arrangement but had resigned to it in the end.

If there was a way to end the upcoming Apocalypse without any bloodshed then he knew he had to step back and allow it to happen.

Both hunter and angel felt strange for a mere moment before the scene opened up around them. Castiel froze at the sights around them. Wings flashing in the light, feathers like sharp tipped blades that could kill with a mere swipe.

Mothers were screaming for mercy as they watched their children being killed. The high pitched screams of little kids filling the air around them. Blood spilled out from huts and structures in stream like torrents.

Sam was overtaken by the sight that greeted them and fell into a moment of shocked stillness that was only broken in the form of Castiel grabbing his arm and yanking him forward. There was a grim look of determination that had overcome the angels features.

Stumbling the hunter moved forward at the jarring motion barely making able to catch up enough to run steadily next to his friend.

"This way Sam."

They ran around bodies of adults and children alike. It was as if Castiel knew the path by memory. It wasn't something Sam wanted to think too much about.

A toddler reached out for him screaming in pain but was quickly extinguished by a blade piercing its heart.

Castiel carried on moving them forward as if he was recalling the path from memory—and as far as Sam knew he was doing just that.

The angel blocked out all the sounds and smells and sights around them as he moved them steadily forward. The ideology of 'out of sight out of mind' was being put to use.

They made it to their desired destination in record time.

Sam was right behind the angel as he tore away the curtain doors and barged into the small stone hut just at the moment that Azazel had raised his blade to strike. Ausa screamed on the floor as he cowered away from what would surely be the end of his life closing his eyes tight despite the tears that still fell from them heavily.

"Brother no!"

Castiel blocked the swing of Azazel's sword with a clash from his own sparks lighting from the impact as Sam made a grab for the kid. Ausa sobbed as he wound his arms around the hunter's neck begging to be taken to his father.

He wanted his Papi.

Please take him to Papi!

Azazel swung his sword around with the type of grace only a seasoned warrior could have but Castiel made quick work in disarming the other with a single fluid motion. Gold eye's flashed in shock at the quick turn of events.

"Who are you? I feel as if I recognize you!"

Castiel's past self grabbed for his sword at the intrusion but halted under the point of another sword being held under his chin. Azazel made a sound next to him at the familiarity of the blade that was held under his partner's chin staring at it with wide eyes.

"I cannot allow you to do this! What happens after this-"

He cut himself off and slammed his palm on the others temples and their eyes seemingly played back Castiel's memories of what had happened after right in front of them. All the pain and the heartache as real as it was all that time ago. It took a few moments but they fell away in dazed confusion.

"Are you certain?-"

"Michael would never-"

"I actually did-"

"He banished L-"

Castiel let the information sink in for a moment before returning to the business at hand. Now that they knew there was a chance that they could report back with knowledge that could be of more harm then good, and that just would not work.

Waiting an appropriate amount of time the angel made a hand gesture to gain their attention.

Before he could get a word in otherwise Azazel cut him off.

"What are we to report back? Father will know."

Castiel nodded in understanding, before returning to Michael they had reported to God first.

"You cannot return without the memories of killing the boy. With your permission I can rewrite them timeline of events you now hold. You will remember what is to happen with Ausa's death in the back of your mind-a distant memory. You must return with the memories of killing the child in the forefront of anything else."

It was reluctance that was in their tone when they agreed to allow their memories to be altered. Sam could tell that Castiel felt uncomfortable doing this, clearly expressed by the expression he adorned, but there really was no other way.

Their report must be of the boy's death.

It left them with more questions and unusual flashes of events that had not taken place but what was the first thing on their minds was seeing the boys chilling demise.

Thunder crashed in the sky as Michael undoubtedly looked into his brother's minds and saw his child being struck dead.

Sam used his chance to write out a sigil on the huts wall and press his own palm into the center. A bright light fills the hut and Azazel's eyes widen just a fraction of a second before they are both banished.

Ausa sniffled into his shoulder asking near silently if they could get him to his Papi. Sam hushed him silently as he turned to look at the Angel next to him in confusion.

"Why'd you show them what happened?"

"Sam, time is not a toy to be played with however with the knowledge that will be carried on with them will change so many opportunities. I will never forget this night and what happens after. Saving Ausa has already undoubtedly changed so much."

The only thing keeping his Castiel from being banished too was the temporary binding they had performed before they had even left the bunker. Sam looked around as he was sure someone had to notice such a blinding light and pressed the boys head in closer to his shoulder until everything blocked from his line of sight. Castiel was ahead of him though by miles as he closed his hand around the hunter's bicep and quickly recited the spell to get them back.

A moment later more angels stormed the empty hut.

* * *

Sam gasped as he was dropped back into his place in time. Ausa was holding onto him as tightly as his little arms could and the hunter looked over to meet his brothers surprised gaze.

Dean quickly recovered as he moved to meet at his brother's side.

"Sam! Are you okay! Did you kill that Asshole!"

The younger hunter had the decency to look confused.

"Azazel? Did you kill him! If he's dead back then he won't be able to kill mom!"

Castiel entered on the other side of the room. Where he had gone was beyond them but it wasn't something they cared enough about to ask.

"No Dean. Changing too much of the past can be dangerous."

Sam made a sound of agreement as he tried to pry Ausa's arms from around his neck. Dean threw his hands up in aggravation but he knew deep down that they were both right about it.

********************************************(Days pass and lots of not so exciting shit takes place) *****************************************

Dean looked at his watch for what he swore was the millionth time.

The setting was; Stull Cemetery.

Date: Showdown for the End of Time.

For an Archangel the guy was way passed fashionably late, or Dean Winchester was just an impatient man.

He digresses and admits to it being both.

Sighing through his nose he takes a single gulp from his beer and sets it aside. Bowing his head slightly he folds his hands in mock prayer.

"Oh Mighty Archangel who insists to be a pain in my ass. Please get your feathery ass down here for more negotiations and shit like that...Amen."

He remains bowing for a long moment and smirks when he hears a flutter of feathers announcing the arrival of the angel.

Dean smirks without even looking up as he knows who it is.

"You make horrible prayers. What is it you need of me Dean Winchester. Are you finally going to say 'Yes' to me?"

Finally he looks up and smiles up at the Archangel standing before him. Michael takes no notice of his facial expression and doesn't move an inch.

"No. Nice of you to ask though. But you can do me a favor!"

He turns around to point at the car behind him-more noticeably-towards the backseat.

"I do have a little friend of mine you can take off my hands though."

Michael's gaze shifts as if on some practiced cue the door being motioned to opens. Sam steps out followed by Castiel. He is about to snap out at being interrupted for foolish things when another steps free from the car.

Small feet drop onto the wet soggy ground. Dean hears the Archangels unnecessary breath catch as the boy walks around the side of the door.

Similar colored eyes met each other and silence reigned.

"Ausa?"

It was a mere whisper but it sounded like a thunderclap in the silence that had befallen them. The boy clutched tightly at the flannel he'd been given in the short amount of days they'd had him staring up at the familiar man standing before him.

"Ausa?"

Again the boy said nothing, not for a long time, and then he did and it visibly broke Michael's heart. Once again the Mighty Warrior crumpled into nothing at the rejection his son was giving him.

"You didn't come."

His shoulder's hunched in emotional agony and he looked broken for a full moment. Michael knelt down coming to rest on his knees not seeming to care about the soaking ground seeping into his pant legs.

"I tried Ausa, oh how I tried. I fought for you. I have lived for you and died for you every single moment. You are my life. My eternal! My fire. I tried to come for you. I begged and pleaded. I tried!"

Ausa stared at him for a long moment, "You promise?"

"With Creation as my witness!"

The boy stared at him a moment more before his small face screwed up as tears brimmed in his eyes and he ran forward. Michael crumpled around the small form as it barreled into his chest. The child melded to his being as perfect as he always had. Cradling the back of his head with a shaking hand holding it tightly to him, he bent weeping into the boys dark hair. The impact the boy made shoved the archangel back it was so fast but Michael caught him up steady and stood quickly taking a few steps back as he did.

One arm wrapped under the kids bottom he pulled them apart only slightly and pressed their temples together.

"I have missed you with every second that passes by."

Ausa smiled at him leaning in closer and rubbing his nose against his father's. Michael smiled and moved up to peck at the small button nose.

"I missed you too Papi."

Watching Michael whisper back and forth with his child took them back to when they had first met the kid in that cave in Egypt. The caring side that doted on the boy that was clearly the center of his universe.

He felt around the kid's torso and neckline for any signs of a stab wound and when he found none he smiled so brightly it was as if the sun dimmed itself to allow him to shine brighter.

They whispered something in an ancient language that Cas only seemed to understand and Michael pulled the boy back into a large hug. Ausa grasped at the front of his father's shirt burying his face right there in the middle as best he could and let out a long suffering sob of 'Paaaaappppppiiiiiii' as the last few days caught up with him in the safety of his parents arms.

Michael rocked him as he swayed his hips gently side to side as any parent does when attempting to calm their distraught child. It was so surreal and domestic that had Dean nor Sam not witnessed Michael act so caring before they would have thought they were dreaming.

"Ssshhh why are you crying? No no, there's no need for such tears."

As he said it though the light reflected from the tears glistening within his own eyes.

"Hush now hush. Papi's here now. Papi's got you."

Slowly but surely the swaying and soft spoken words did the trick and the boys sobs died down to soft whimpers and wet breaths against the Archangel's neck as the by cushioned his head on his shoulder.

"You're okay, it's okay. Shhh little one. My beloved little warrior."

Turning slightly he pressed a discreet kiss to the boy's forehead.

"My World."

Ausa muttered tiredly in his native language and Michael whispered back. It was a sweet moment, it really was, but Dean was decidedly an interrupting dick when he wanted to be.

He cleared his throat.

"Hey ahh, you owe us buddy."

He really did hate to interrupt the sweet moment unfolding before them but someone had to do it. The end of the world was nigh and they still needed to do something to end it. Michael didn't even look up from where he was watching his precious son's eyes slowly slide shut, smiling softly to himself as they did.

"Hmmm?"

"How about you end the Apocalypse, we both go our own ways, and we all call it a day? Kid looks tired, you should probably get him to bed."

His son. His beloved little son. He was alive and well. They'd saved him even though they had not needed to. He was holding him. Getting to watch him fall asleep in his arms. His little beloved boy-those are the things that circled through his head as he hummed again at the hunter. He finally had his beloved child back in his arms and in that moment nothing else mattered. Not over Ausa. Never over him.

"Of course. Lucifer. I no longer wish to fight you."

They had been so caught up they had not noticed the blonde man standing just behind the Archangel. He nodded and stepped forward.

"Of course. Sleep well little nephew."

Lucifer smiled as he watched his brother cradle the child closer. Ausa mumbled and twitched his little lips as he nuzzled into his Papi's chest. Michael glanced up and spared his brother a smile that none had seen in a long time. They shared a nod before Michael all but disappeared with his child in tow. He was not likely to put him down anytime soon and something told them that Ausa was not going to be too upset about that either.

Lucifer spared the Winchesters a pain filled look.

"Thank you."

It sounded as painful as it looked but before anyone could comment he too was gone. Where to, no one knew, but at least the End of the World was no more.

Not yet anyway.

Dean smirked and grabbed for his beer as he turned to face Sam and Castiel smiling all too smugly.

"And that, my good men, is how you stop an Archangel and Satan from duking out Armageddon.


End file.
